1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a light-transmissive cover plate.
2. Background
In the related art, an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera or a mobile phone with an image display device such as a liquid crystal panel or an organic electroluminescent (EL) panel is used. Recently, portable electronic apparatuses such as smartphones, tablets, and smartwatches, which display a relatively large image on the image display device and includes an input device such as a touch panel, have become widespread. A light-transmissive cover plate for protecting the image display is arranged in the portable electronic apparatus. If the electronic apparatus is dropped, then the light-transmissive cover plate may be subjected to a strong impact.